Aubric Nassulair
LN Human Paladin 7 HP: 70 (7 HD) Init: +1 Speed: 20 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 21 BAB: +7/+2 Attack: +1 Flaming Burst Longsword (1d8+1 19-20/x2) Abilities: STR 16, DEX 12, CON 16, INT 12, WIS 12, CHA 14 Saves: Fort +08, Ref +06, Will +03 Skills: Concentration +6, Diplomacy +12, Heal +5, Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty) +6, Knowledge (Religion) +6, Ride +8, Sense Motive +8 Languages: Common, Draconic Feats: Leadership, Mounted Combat, Negotiator, Power Attack Possessions: +2 Full Plate Armor, +1 Flaming Burst Longsword, Dark Blue Ioun Stone (Alertness Feat), Vibrant Purple Ioun Stone (Stores three levels of spells, as a Ring of Spell Storing, Minor) Patron: Bahamut Features: Human Qualities Aura of Good (Ex): The power of Aubric’s Aura of Good is 7, his Paladin Level. Detect Evil (Sp): Aubric can use Detect Evil, as the spell, at will. Smite Evil (Su): Two times per day, Aubric may attempt to smite evil with one normal melee attack. He adds +2 to his attack roll and deals 7 extra point of damage. If he accidentally smites a creature that is not evil, the smite has no effect, but the ability is still used up for that day. Divine Grace (Su): Aubric gains a +2 bonus on all saving throws. Lay on Hands (Su): Aubric can heal wounds (his own or those of others) by touch. Each day he can heal a total number of hit points of damage equal to 14, his Paladin level × his Charisma bonus. He may choose to divide her healing among multiple recipients, and he doesn’t have to use it all at once. Using Lay on Hands is a standard action. Alternatively, Aubric can use any or all of this healing power to deal damage to Undead creatures. Using Lay on Hands in this way requires a successful melee touch attack and doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. He decides how many of her daily allotment of points to use as damage after successfully touching an Undead creature. Aura of Courage (Su): Aubric is immune to fear, magical or otherwise. Each ally within 10 feet of him gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This ability functions while he is conscious, but not if he is unconscious or dead. Divine Health (Ex): Aubric is immune to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases. Turn Undead (Su): Aubric has the supernatural ability to turn undead. He may use this ability five times per day. He turns Undead as a Cleric of 4 Level would. Special Mount (Sp): Aubric has a special mount, an unusually intelligent, strong, and loyal steed to serve him in his crusade against evil. Once per day, as a full-round action, Aubric may magically call his mount from the celestial realms in which it resides. This ability is the equivalent of a spell of a level equal to one-third of his Paladin level. The mount immediately appears adjacent to Aubric and remains for 20 hours; it may be dismissed at any time as a free action. Each time the mount is called, it appears in full health, regardless of any damage it may have taken previously. The mount also appears wearing or carrying any gear it had when it was last dismissed. Calling a mount is a conjuration (calling) effect. Should Aubric’s mount die, it immediately disappears, leaving behind any equipment it was carrying. He not summon another mount for thirty days, even if the mount is somehow returned from the dead. During this thirty-day period, Aubric takes a -1 penalty on attack and weapon damage rolls. Remove Disease (Sp): Aubric can produce a Remove Disease effect, as the spell, once per week. Spellcasting: Paladin Spells Per Day (CL 07): 1 Combat/Tactics: As a Paladin, Aubric favors obvious, direct combat and conflict. Being a world leader, however, he is almost always accompanied by special bodyguards, prompting him to rely on their assistance during combat. As a world leader, however, Aubric rarely finds himself in direct combat. Friends/Allies: Aubric Nassulair is the leader of Metchult, and as such, can call upon and rely on any of the city’s defenders, and a great deal of it’s actual residents. His personal bodyguards, the White Helms, are hand selected by him, as to ensure their complete loyalty to their leader. Aubric knows he can count on any of the 25+/- White Helms that serve him. Foes/Enemies: Being a Paladin, Aubric has a distaste for anything and anyone that is evil. He has a particular enmity for the Black Sun, the criminal organization powerful in Metchult, and its leader, Benvolio. Benvolio is privy to Aubric’s most hidden secret- that he is a fallen Paladin- and uses this information to blackmail Aubric into allowing the Half-Elf criminal nearly run the city. Appearance: Aubric Nassulair is a Human male in his mid forties. In his youth, he was in excellent, adventuring shape, but he has since “let himself go”, to the point that he is visibly heavier and less muscle toned. His sandy blonde hair has grayed in recent years, as the pressures of being a world leader, and the pressure of losing his special Paladin status, have weighed down on him heavily. Personality: In his youth, Aubric was very much a stereotypical Paladin. He was quick to seek to reverse wrongs, and saw the world in black and white. Since becoming the Paladin-King of Metchult, he has changed a great deal, however. He has almost become resigned to life in general, secluding himself in his tower more often than not, allowing those under him, and sometimes even the Black Sun, to rule Metchult in his stead. History: Aubric Nassular was born in the year 1,102, at the Fortress of the Dragons’s Den. He was raised there by the justiciars of Bahamut, and in turn, became a Bahamutan himself. As he grew older, his faith deepened, and when he became an adolescent, apprenticed himself to an elder Paladin, and in turn, eventually, in 1,119, became a Paladin himself. When he was fully recognized as a Paladin, Aubric left the Fortress of the Dragons’ Den to travel the world, righting wrongs and generally doing good deeds. To facilitate this, he traveled to Louisa, to join an adventuring party. He eventually was hired by The Company of the Hawk. Over the years, Aubric traveled with the Company of the Hawk, eventually becoming friends with each and every one of them. In 1,125, after the death of their “leader”, the Company of the Hawk disbanded. Aubric settled in the city of Metchult. Shortly after taking up residence in Metchult, the city was put under siege by a pair of Green Dragons. Because of his experience working with Dragons, from the Fortress of the Dragon’s Den, and his membership in Bahamut’s church, Aubric was mostly unfazed by the arrival of the creature, and their demands of massive amounts of tribute. When the weak government of Metchult collapsed, Aubric rushed to the city’s rescue, slaying both Dragons. When the combat was over, he found himself the Paladin-King of Metchult, a position he accepted. That is the story that most know, but it is not the full truth, however. The two Green Dragons, Pianokaleron, the male, and Ianaretta, the female, presented a unified front, but in truth, despised each other. After an unsuccessful attempt to slay the two, Ianaretta secretly visited Aubric, and the two forged a pact to kill Pianokaleron. After the deed was done, and the male was killed, Aubric turned on his word, and slew Ianaretta as well. After becoming the Paladin-King of Metchult, Bahamut stopped granting Aubric his Paladin spells, and his special Paladin abilities. In either betraying Ianaretta or falsifying his impact on the destruction of the two Wyrms when becoming the Paladin-King, the Platinum Wyrm became angered at his servant, and ceased supplying him with his divine gifts. Aubric Nassulair quickly noticed, but, because of his pride, refused to believe that it had been his own actions that caused Bahamut to become angered. As a political leader, he could not show any kind of weakness, however, so using magical items and spells cast by others, he began hiding the fact that he could not use his Paladin spells or powers. As time passed, Aubric became more reclusive in his attempt to hide his glaring fault- one that would expose the true story of what happened, and would certainly loosen the claim for ruling the city-state that he had. Motivations and Goals: Aubric wishes to atone for his sins, and regain his Paladin abilities once more, but being as proud as he is, refuses to allow others to know that he lost his status in the first place, and even fools himself, in some cases. Ruling Metchult has taken a back seat, to a degree, in his somewhat paranoid attempt to ensure that no one be aware of his status.